Love At First Sight
by DaeJae Sweet
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Jung Daehyun untuk menaklukkan hati seorang Yoo Youngjae. BAP here with DaeJae as main cast.. yaoi ff, DLDR! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **Love At First Sight (chapter 1)

**Author : **Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Genre :** School Life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Main Cast :** Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae

**Rated :** T (14+)

**Couple : **DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo, HunHan (Boy X Boy)

**Warning :** TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR RADA, OOC, OOT, DAN KEKACAUAN LAINNYA *capslock bocor (?)* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidak memakai dasi huh!?" masih pagi sekali terlihat seorang _namja_ yang diketahui merupakan salah satu guru di Moon Seoul Boys High School tengah menceramahi seorang siswa yang terkenal paling susah diatur, Jung Dae Hyun.

"Himchan _hyung_, yang benar saja? Masa aku harus memakai benda menyebalkan itu setiap hari?" daehyun terlihat begitu santai menanggapi omelan gurunya yang diketahui bernama himchan tadi.

"Jaga ucapan mu Jung Daehyun, kau seharusnya memperlakukanku sebagai gurumu bukan teman akrab _noona_ mu karena kita sedang ada di lingkungan sekolah" himchan terlihat menggertakkan rahangnya. _Hah? Yang benar saja? Ini masih pagi sekali dan moodku sudah kacau saja karena anak kurang ajar ini? _Batinnya seraya mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ aku buru-buru. Ada urusan." Daehyun berlalu dengan santainya dihadapan himchan. Sedangkan himchan sendiri hanya memandang murka kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Youngjae~ah, bisa kau bantu aku antarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan? Aku harus ke ruang OSIS sekarang" Luhan memohon pada youngjae seraya memamerkan _puppy eyes _nya.

"hmm.. baiklah," jawab youngjae singkat

"_gomawo.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae sebenarnya malas sekali pergi ke perpustakaan karena perpustakaannya ada di lantai dua, sedangkan kelasnya ada di lantai tiga jadi dia harus turun dulu untuk bisa menuju perpustakaan, tapi karena dia pada dasarnya adalah anak baik jadilah dia mau menolong Luhan.

Youngjae menatap arloji yang melilit indah dipergelangan tangan nya, jam tujuh lewat tigapuluh menit.

#BUGH

Saking asiknya memandangi arlojinya, youngjae jadi menabrak seseorang. Entah siapa yang pasti dia sedang sibuk mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai.

"kau punya mata tidak sih?!" ujar seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya tadi.

Youngjae pun mengangkat kepalanya dan dia akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

#DEGH

.

.

.

**Daehyun's POV**

"kau punya mata tidak sih?!" kesalku pada pemuda yang baru saja menabrak ku. Dia terlihat kesusahan untuk berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegak dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan…

#DEGH

"maaf.." lirihnya

Aku masih diam saja. Sibuk memandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. _Siapa pemuda ini? Malaikat? Akh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

**Daehyun's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf.." youngjae sedikit membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun, pemuda di depannya hanya diam menatapinya. Dia jadi risih. _Ada apa dengannya? Oh! Tunggu dulu, aku seperti mengenal namja ini?_ Batin youngjae.

"permisi, aku buru-buru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"youngjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda karena dia merasa _namja _didepannya ini semakin terlihat aneh.

Sekali lagi _namja_ didepannya hanya diam. Memandanginya semakin intens. Youngjae pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dia takut _namja_ itu berniat buruk terhadapnya.

Sepeninggalnya youngjae, _namja_ yang ternyata adalah daehyun itu pun tersadar dari fantasi liarnya.

"aku pasti sudah gila.." gumamnya namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh-

"hahaha.. kau baru sadar ya kalau kau itu memang gila?" –sehun. Tiba-tiba datang sambil tertawa gembira.

"ck! Diam kau! Menyebalkan!" daehyun melayangkan _deathglare_ nya pada sehun

"namanya Yoo Young Jae." Ceplos sehun. Daehyun terlihat bingung mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan sehun.

"yah.. nama _namja _tadi itu Yoo Young Jae, dia anak dari teman akrab ayahku" sehun yang mengerti dengan tatapan daehyun pun menjelaskan kembali ucapanya.

"benarkah?" hilang sudah ekspresi bingung dari wajahnya, daehyun kini terlihat begitu antusias.

"iya. Kau mau ku kenalkan dengannya?" tawar sehun enteng

"_Ne, _ku mohon kenalkan aku dengannya ya?" pelas daehyun.

"boleh saja sih.. tapi ada syaratnya"

"apa? Syarat? Ck! Merepotkan sekali." Elak daehyun

"mm.. tapi.. baiklah. Apa syaratnya?" daehyun akhirnya goyah juga.

"kemari.." sehun mengisyaratkan daehyun untuk mendekatkan kupingnya. Daehyun menurut saja. Namun, tak lama setelah itu sebuah seringaian terukir diwajahnya.

"tenang saja.. itu urusan gampang.." ujar daehyun masih dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan terlihat buru-buru menuju ruangan guru. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengutarakan uneg-unegnya pada taeyeon. Setelah sampai diruang guru himchan segera menjatuhkan pantatnya dikursi yang ada didepan meja kerja taeyeon.

"ada apa chanie~? Kau ingin protes tentang daehyun lagi kan?" tebak taeyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer _pc_ yang ada di depannya. Dia terlihat cukup sibuk.

Himchan hanya menanggapi ucapan taeyeon dengan ekspresi ngambeknya. Bibirnya terlihat maju beberapa senti.

"adik mu itu keterlaluan sekali taeyeon~ah! Saat aku sedang menjelaskan materi didepan kelasnya dia malah sibuk mengobrol dengan sahabat sehidup sematinya, Oh sehun! Dan saat aku menegurnya dia malah mengancamku kalau dia akan bongkar semua rahasia ku pada yongguk! Ck! Bagaimana bisa dia tau tentang rahasiaku taeyeon~ah?! Pasti kau kan yang membocorkan pada anak tengil itu?!" cerocos himchan panjang kali lebar tanpa jeda hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Menandakan kalau sekarang dia benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang kacau. Dia tidak peduli akan menggangu pekerjaan taeyeon. Masa bodoh, pikirnya.

Taeyeon yang merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang marah sekali. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada himchan.

"chanie~ maaf, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah membocorkan rahasiamu pada siapa pun termasuk pada adik ku sendiri. Kau tau sendiri kan daehyun itu orang yang seperti apa?" jelas taeyeon.

Dia tau himchan tidak akan semarah ini hanya karena daehyun kurang ajar padanya. Pasti himchan marah sekali karena daehyun sudah membawa-bawa hal tentang yongguk. Himchan memang sangat sensitif akan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan yongguk. Karena dia menyukai kepala sekolah MSB-HS itu. Namun, dia tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kalau saat bertemu saja dia sudah grogi setengah mati.

"chanie~ jangan marah lagi _ne_? aku janji nanti aku akan bicara dengan daehyun." Taeyeon membujuk himchan yang tidak membalas permintaan maafnya.

"yasudahlah.. aku lapar. Aku mau kekantin dulu." Himchan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan taeyeon hanya memandang cemas pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi keributan di kantin, karena ada dua orang siswa yang sedang berkelahi dan dikerumuni banyak siswa lain yang begitu antusias menonton perkelahian tersebut.

"aku suka sekali makan dikantin jika dalam suasana seperti ini, makan sambil menonton adik kelas berkelahi, hahaha… nafsu makanku jadi bertambah. Benarkan sehun~ah?" ujar Daehyun sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyeon panasnya.

"hahaha.." sehun hanya tertawa lepas mendengar celotehan daehyun.

#GUBRAK

"HENTIKAAAANN..!" seorang siswa masuk dan langsung menggebrak meja yang ada di dekat kerumunan itu lalu berteriak untuk menghentikan perkelahian yang makin menjadi-jadi. Kalian ingin tau siapa dia? Dia adalah..

"youngjae.." gumam daehyun. Kini pandangan daehyun fokus pada youngjae, namja yang tadi pagi membuatnya terpesona.

"bisakah kalian hentikan ini semua?! Kalian tidak malu berkelahi disekolah hah?!" Hening. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menjawab youngjae. Youngjae berjalan kearah dua siswa yang barkelahi tadi. Meraka berdua menatap takut-takut pada youngjae yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Choi Jun Hong dan Moon Jong Up.." youngjae memandang bergantian _name tag_ dua siswa itu.

"kenapa kalian berkelahi?" Tanya youngjae dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi dua siswa yang di ketahui bernama Choi Jun Hong dan Moon Jong Up tadi.

"dia yang duluan _sunbaenim_, dia menyerobot antrian ku, padahal aku datang lebih dulu." Jelas salah satu dari dua siswa tadi yang ber-_name tag_ Choi Jun Hong. Sedangkan siswa yang satunya lagi, Moon Jong Up, hanya menunduk, menyadari bahwa memang dia yang salah. Youngjae mendesah pelan_, mereka berkelahi hingga separah ini hanya karena antrian makan?_ Batin youngjae.

"yasudah.. kalian berdua ikut aku keruang Yongguk _sajangnim._" Youngjae pun berlalu diikuti junhong dan jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan yang merupakan guru dia sekolah ini hanya bisa diam melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kantin ini. Dia pergi kekantin bermaksud untuk mengisi perutnya dan me-_relax-_kan diri, namun setelah sampai dikantin malah disuguhkan dengan suasana yang malah membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Dilihatnya youngjae yang merupakan anggota OSIS sekaligus orang yang telah menghentikan keributan di sini berjalan menuju keluar kantin diikuti dua siswa yang menjadi penyebab keributan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dae Hyun's POV**

Sekali lagi aku dibuat terpana oleh _namja_ itu. Apakah mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi dia sepertinya murid yang disiplin. Sedangkan aku? Yah.. ku akui aku bahkan lebih nakal dari anak lima tahunan.

"wah, wah, wah.. adik kelas sedang berkelahi, bukannya melerai malah menertawakannya seperti orang gila. Dasar murid eror!" himchan _hyung,_ datang-datang langsung berceramah.

"lagipula ada youngjae, biarkan saja dia yang mengurusnya." Jawab sehun dan hanya dibalas tatapan mematikan dari himchan _hyung_.

"hah yasudahlah.. bagaimanapun aku menasihati kalian, kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena otak kalian yang memang sudah hilang setengah." Setelah melontarkan kalimat pedasnya, himchan _hyung_ pun melesat pergi keluar kantin.

_Senakal itukah aku?_

**Dae Hyun's POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

#KRIIING!

Bel panjang yang menandakan jam belajar disekolah berakhir menggema diseluruh penjuru MSB-HS. Seluruh siswa dari seluruh sisi gedung sekolah pun berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah. Bargegas untuk sampai dirumah dan tidak melewatkan jatah makan malam mereka.

Di koridor sekolah masih terlihat beberapa siswa yang belum pulang. Termasuk diantaranya seorang _namja_ manis dengan kacamata yang menggantung indah di tulang hidungnya.

"huft.." dia meniup poninya sambil terus melangkah dikoridor sekolah yang semakin sepi.

"hai.. youngjae..!" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya hingga membuatnya memekik kecil.

"hehehe.. _mian_, aku mengagetkanmu"

"sehun _pabo_! Ada apa!?" _heran, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang membuatku_ _kesal?_ Batin youngjae.

"hey, jutek sekali kau. Aku kan cuma mau tanya, kau mau pulang ya?"

"mata mu itu sudah katarak ya?! Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang mau pulang?!"

"ck! Siapa tau kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu"

"aku bukan anak seperti itu, kalau jamnya pulang aku akan langsung pulang! Beda denganmu yang mampir ke tempat tidak jelas"

"aku mohon kali ini saja, kau mau yah ikut dengan ku?" pelas sehun

"_shireo_! Memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang_. Jebal_ youngjae~ah, kali ini saja, ku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal kukenalkan dengannya." Rayu sehun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat youngjae jadi semakin kesal dengan _namja_ dihadapannya ini.

"_shireo_!" youngjae tetap bersikeras menolak permintaan sehun walaupun dia sedikit iba dengannya. Dia mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, namun baru beberapa langkah sehun menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

"yak! Sehun _pabo_! Lepaskan aku!"

Youngjae berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman sehun terlalu kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini gila. Youngjae cukup kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya adalah namja yang ditabraknya tadi pagi. Setahu youngjae, dia itu murid yang terkenal sangat bandel di MSB-HS, yah.. hanya sebatas itu saja. Dia bahkan lupa siapa namanya, dulu luhan pernah memberitahunya, tapi dia sudah lupa_. Kalau tidak salah namanya.. Jung.. Jung.. _

"aku Jung Daehyun.." daehyun yang bosan menunggu youngjae bicara duluan pun akhirnya mengalah.

"_ne_, aku Yoo Youngjae"

"maaf, aku yang menyuruh sehun membawamu kesini"

"oh, begitu. Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanya youngjae _to the point._

"aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu"

_What? Apa maksudnya? Apa anak ini menyukaiku_? Batin youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, youngjae segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dia bahkan terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam pada _hyung_ nya yang sedang asik menonton _tv._ Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan piyama tidurnya, youngjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam tujuh malam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Jung Daehyun.

"ck! Kenapa aku mau saja memberikan nomor telponku padanya? huh bodoh!" rutuk youngjae setelah dia mengingat bagaimana daehyun melarangnya pulang hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor telponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Kini dia sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas _single bed_ nya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya menyasar di atas permukaan nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang.

"kirim pesan atau langsung telpon saja ya?" dia terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"untuk permulaan kurasa lebih baik kirim pesan saja" dia pun dengan lincah memainkan jarinya diatas layar _hp touchscreen_ nya, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk _namja_ yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Setelah selesai merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah pesan singkat dia pun mengirim pesan tersebut dan berharap akan mendapatkan balasan.

"Yoo Youngjae.." gumamnya, kemudian terlukis sebuah senyuman diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

#TRING

Ponsel youngjae bordering menandakan ada pesan masuk saat ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

_Nomor tidak dikenal?_

"huh.. sudah kuduga pasti dari daehyun.." gumamnya setelah dia membaca pesan singkat yang mencantumkan nama pengirimnya pada akhir pesan.

_From : 063xxxxxxx_

_Selamat malam.. kau sedang apa? Aku sedang memikirkanmu.. *smile*_

_Jung Daehyun_

Youngjae terlihat menimang-nimang apakah dia akan membalasnya.

#TOK TOK TOK

Youngjae sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. _Pasti youngwon hyung.._ batinnya.

"masuk saja _hyung_.. tidak dikunci" youngjae sedikit mengeraskan volume bicaranya.

"kau sibuk?" tanya youngwon _to the point_ setelah dia masuk ke kamar youngjae.

"tidak.. memangnya kenapa?"

"aku lapar.. buatkan aku sesuatu, _ne_?"

Youngjae hanya berdecak sebal, namun dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melesat menuju dapur. Youngwon hanya tersenyum aneh melihat respon youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun memandangi layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Pasalnya ini sudah dua jam semenjak dia mengirim pesan pada youngjae. Namun sampai detik ini ponselnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya pesan masuk.

_Kau menolakku, maka aku akan semakin yakin untuk mendapatkanmu. Lihat saja youngjae~ah._

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

.

.

.

.

.

FF ini bakal author lanjutin tergantung dari kemauan para readers^^

Kalau readers suka, author bakal lanjutin. Tapi kalo banyak yang gak suka, maka FF GAGAL ini author hapus.

Well, ini adalah karya pertama author.

Review Please…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : **Love At First Sight (chapter 2)

**Author : **Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Genre :** School Life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Main Cast :** Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae

**Rated :** T (14+)

**Couple : **DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo, HunHan (Boy X Boy)

**Warning :** TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR RADA, OOC, OOT, DAN KEKACAUAN LAINNYA *capslock bocor (?)* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ini masih pagi sekali. Tapi dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tiba-tiba saat dia melewati kelas X-2, dia berpapasan dengan _namja_ yang kemarin berperang(?) dikantin dengannya_. Moon Jong Up!_ Batinnya.

**Jong Up's POV**

Choi Jun Hong.. kemarin aku belum minta maaf padanya. Dia pasti masih marah padaku. Aku bisa tau itu dari caranya melihatku_. Apakah aku harus minta maaf sekarang? Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

Saat dia melihatku aku pun mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya. Mungkin dia sekarang tengah bingung melihatku tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin aku berkelahi dengannya dan sekarang aku tersenyum ramah padanya . Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya berharap rasa marahnya padaku sedikit berkurang. Saat dia benar-benar sudah lewat dihadapanku, aku hanya bisa menatapi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Tubuhnya tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.

**Jong Up's POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae terlihat tengah berjalan bersama. Himchan yang menuju kantor, dan Youngjae yang menuju kelasnya. Mereka bisa dibilang cukup akrab sebagai seorang murid dan wali kelas.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, terlihat Daehyun juga sedang berjalan bersama Sehun. Daehyun sedikit tersentak kaget ketika melihat Youngjae dan Himchan berjalan bersama dari arah yang berlawanan. Dia teringat akan pesan singkatnya tadi malam yang tidak dibalas Youngjae. _Dia pasti sengaja tidak membalas pesanku tadi malam.._ lirihnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah..", gumamnya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?", ujar Sehun dengan memasang ekspresi yang bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak papa.. Kau duluan saja sana. Aku ada urusan dulu", jawab Daehyun seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae yang semakin dekat dengannya. Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandangan Daehyun.

"Ooh.. aku mengerti. Baiklah semoga sukses!", Sehun mengangkat kepalan tangannya, memberi semangat untuk Daehyun. Daehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Hai manis..", sapa Daehyun pada Youngjae. Kini dia sudah benar-benar berhadapan dengan _namja_ manisnya itu. Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya. Himchan yang sedang berjalan bersama Youngjae pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Daehyun sebenarnya cukup terganggu dengan adanya Himchan, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Daehyun merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat tidak mendapat balasan atas sapaannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak menyerah.

"Kemarin kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku hm?", dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mencoba menyentuh pipi halus Youngjae. Nekat sekali memang. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Namun, sebelum tangannya benar-benar menyentuh pipi Youngjae, Himchan berdehem. Daehyun pun menarik kembali tangannya. _Sudah ku duga pasti dia akan mengacaukan urusanku!_ Batinnya.

"Maaf Daehyun~ssi.. a-aku tidak melihat pesanmu tadi malam, aku baru mengetahuinya pagi tadi", bohong youngjae.

"Baiklah, tidak apa Youngjae~ah.. tapi lain kali jangan tidak dibalas _ne_?", Daehyun tersenyum lembut pada Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

_Apa dia bilang?! Enak saja dia mengaturku sesuka hatinya! Memangnya aku siapanya dia?! Ck! Menyebalkan sekali!_ Batin Youngjae.

Himchan yang melihat bagaimana tatapan Daehyun pada Youngjae merasa bahwa Daehyun mungkin menyukai Youngjae. Namun tiba-tiba Himchan menampakkan seringaiannya. Seakan dia tangah mendapat _jackpot_ dalam sebuah permainan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi, aku ada piket kelas hari ini", Youngjae beralasan.

"_Ne_, sampai ketemu lagi. _Jaljja_..", Daehyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada Youngjae.

Youngjae cukup kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Daehyun padanya. Dia melirikkan matanya ke arah Himchan. Takut kalau Himchan mengira bahwa dia dan Daehyun pacaran.

Himchan sebenarnya juga kaget mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat Daehyun selembut ini pada seseorang. Dia jadi semakin yakin bahwa adik dari sahabatnya itu menyukai Youngjae. Jung Daehyun, siswa paling bandel seantero MSB-HS menyukai Yoo Youngjae, sang anggota OSIS yang terkenal rajin dan disiplin. Itulah kesimpulan dari Mr. Kim Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga tidak tau Himchan _Seonsaengnim_..", Youngjae memasang wajah malasnya dihadapan Himchan. Bagaimana tidak? Wali kelasnya ini dengan kejamnya merampas waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk mengintrogasinya tentang hal yang menurut Youngjae sangat absurd. Padahal Youngjae sekarang benar-benar lapar karena seluruh tenaganya terkuras untuk mengerjakan ulangan fisika dadakan dari Son _Seonsaengnim_. _Huh! Hari ini sama menyebalkannya dengan hari kemarin! _Batinnya.

Himchan yang mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan dari Youngjae pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Tapi aku yakin dia pasti menyukaimu. Ya! Aku yakin sekali!", Himchan berargumen dengan semangat yang berkoar-koar.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan _Saem_..", Youngjae merasa perutnya semakin meronta. Dia tau pasti Wali kelasnya ini sedang menginginkan dia melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun kini tengah berada di kantin. Dia terlihat sedang melamun. Padahal dihadapannya tersaji sepotong _cheesecake_ dan segelas _orange juice_. Tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkan makanan favoritnya itu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun menoleh untuk bisa melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu acara melamunnya.

"Wow! Apa sekarang bumi sudah kiamat? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Kau tau? aku baru saja melihat Jung Daehyun, sang preman sekolah tengah melamun! Bhahahaha..", Sehun, dengan gaya lebaynya, mengejek Daehyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau membuat _mood_ ku semakin kacau!", kesal Daehyun.

"ck! Cuma karena seorang _uke_ kau jadi seperti ini? Masih banyak diluar sana yang mengidolakan mu Jung.."

"Kau tidak mengerti..", suara Daehyun terdengar rapuh.

"Aku mengerti.. kau menyukainya dan dia menolakmu.", Cerocos Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi… yah.. mungkin mencintainya"

"Cinta? Bhahahaha.." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Daehyun hanya menatap datar padanya.

_Aku bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia menolakku. Apakah aku harus mengutarakan semua ini padanya? baiklah.. aku akan mencobanya. Dan aku siap atas apapun jawabannya.._ batin Daehyun. Dia memang bukan orang yang mudah putus asa. Itulah kelebihan seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Young Jae's POV**

Ya Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Himchan _Seonsaengnim_. Aku benar-benar _drop_ setelah mendengar permintaannya padaku. Gila! Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha membujukku dengan alasan ini demi kebaikan bersama. Apa? Kebaikan bersama? Yang benar saja? Disini aku adalah pihak yang dirugikan!

Tapi yang lebih gila lagi adalah, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya. Itu artinya aku sudah setuju. Aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa aku sudah tidak waras. Aku merasa bahwa semua orang sudah memanfaatkan kebaikan hatiku untuk mengabulkan semua yang mereka inginkan.

Tapi aku tidak masalah selama permintaan mereka masih diambang NORMAL. Akh! Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ketembok hingga pecah lalu seseorang psikopat menemukan jasadku dan melempar tubuhku ke Sungai Han. Ok! Itu terlalu buruk. Lagipula aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Yoo Youngjae, Fighting!

**Young Jae's POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyeon terlihat sedikit bingung ketika melihat Himchan berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini terlihat berseri-seri. _Ada apa dengannya?_ Batin Taeyeon.

"Hai, Taeyeon~ah", sapa Himchan ceria setelah dia sampai dihadapan Taeyeon

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia, apa kau baru saja bertemu Yongguk?", Taeyeon mengisyaratkan Himchan untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kini mereka sedang ada di ruang musik. Ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk sekedar menggosip atau merumpi.

"Ish! Aku memang sedang bahagia sekali, tapi bukan karena itu. Ini tentang Daehyun"

Taeyeon terkejut mendengar penuturan Himchan. _Yang benar saja? Daehyun membuat Himchan bahagia? Memangnya apa yang sudah Daehyun lakukan? _Batinnya.

Himchan yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Taeyeon hanya terkikik geli.

"Begini,", Himchan menyamankan posisi duduknya, dia akan mulai menjelaskannya pada Taeyeon yang terlihat semakin bingung.

"Daehyun jatuh cinta!"

"Ohya?!", Taeyeon memekik kaget.

"Iya! Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Menurutmu?", Taeyeon menyeringai.

"Hahahaha.. bukankah ini yang kita tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu?", Himchan tertawa _evil_.

"Lalu siapa orang yang disukainya?", Taeyeon terlihat penasaran.

"Murid kesayanganku.. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya denganmu"

"Apakah dia juga menyukai Daehyun?"

"_Mola_, tapi menurutku itu tidak penting. Lagipula dia sudah menyetujui ini" ujar Himchan bangga, entah bangga untuk hal apa

Taeyeon bahagia mendengar kabar baik dari Himchan ini. Tapi, dia sekaligus merasa tidak nyaman. Dia sangat menyayangi Daehyun. Daehyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya, karena orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sejak dia berumur tujuh belas tahun dan Daehyun berumur sepuluh tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju Jepang. Dia tahu Daehyun sangat terpukul akan kejadian itu. Sejak saat itulah Daehyun berubah menjadi lebih nakal dan bandel.

Walaupun mereka berdua hanya tinggal berdua saja tanpa adanya orang tua, tapi syukurlah kehidupan mereka tidak terlalu buruk karena Taeyeon yang bisa terus bersekolah hingga lulus kuliah karena dia pintar dan mendapat beasiswa. Dia pun bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencari uang dan menyekolahkan Daehyun. Hingga kini dia sudah bekerja tetap sebagai seorang guru dan berpenghasilan cukup. Dia sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan selalu memberkahi dia dan Daehyun.

"Taeyeon~ah, kau melamun?", Himchan menepuk bahu Taeyeon, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Taeyeon hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Mengingat masa lalu kelamnya, dia jadi merindukan orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyeon baru saja sampai dirumah saat jam menunjukkan angka 8:30 malam. Dia tadi pergi berbelanja ke _supermarket_ karena persediaan bahan-bahan dirumah sudah hampir habis. Daehyun pasti sudah sampai duluan.

Taeyeon memencet bel, lalu menunggu sang penghuni membukakan pintu.

#CEKLEK

Taeyeon tersenyum pada Daehyun. Daehyun pun membantu Taeyeon membawa masuk belanjaan kedalam.

"_Noona_, kenapa tidak minta ditemani? Ini lumayan berat, kasian _noona_", ujar Daehyun.

"Tidak apa.. _Noona_ tau kau juga lelah", uajr Taeyeon seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Daehyunie~ _noona_ ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?", Taeyeon tiba-tiba bertanya pada Daehyun.

"_Ne, noona_ mau tanya apa?", Daehyun menatap penasaran pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?", Taeyeon sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakan ini, tapi dia benar-benar penasaran dan ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Daehyun.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya menandakan dia kurang paham dengan pertanyaan _noona_ nya. _Apa yang Taeyeon noona bicarakan? Apa mungkin…_ Batinnya.

" Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa Daehyunie~, kau terlihat lelah. Sebaiknya kau pergi tidur sekarang", Taeyeon tau Daehyun pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun Daehyun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas _single bed_ nya. Kini dia mulai memikirkan tentang Youngjae. Dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pikirannya dikuasai oleh semua tentang Youngjae.

Daehyun mendesah pelan. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaiamana dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Youngjae nanti. Dan dia juga takut Youngjae akan menolaknya. Walaupun dia tau Youngjae kemungkinan besar akan menolaknya.

#DRTT DRTT

Daehyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia pun merogoh saku celananya.

_From : Yoo Youngjae_

_Sealamat malam.._

Daehyun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saking kagetnya melihat pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Youngjae. Dia tidak percaya. Dia pasti salah kirim, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

#TRIING

Youngjae segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Ternyata balasan dari Daehyun.

_From : Jung Daehyun_

_Youngjae~ah.. aku tau kau tidak bermaksud mengirim pesan itu padaku, tapi.. selamat malam juga..*smile*_

_What? Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin dia mengira aku salah mengirim pesan padanya? tau diri juga dia.. _Batin Youngjae.

Youngjae mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Daehyun.

_To : Jung Daehyun_

_Kau mengira aku salah mengirim pesan padamu? Pesan itu memang untukmu._

.

.

.

.

.

**Dae Hyun's POV**

Aku segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke punselku ketika aku kembali merasakan ponselku bergetar. _Pesan balasan dari Youngjae?_

_From : Yoo Youngjae_

_Kau mengira aku salah mengirim pesan padamu? Pesan itu memang untukmu._

Aku menganga lebar ketika membaca pesan itu. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Apa mungkin Youngjae memberi harapan untukku? Apakah aku sudah benar-benar berhasil menaklukkannya? Atau karena dia kasihan padaku? Atau mungkin karena dia hanya sedang iseng? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan seketika muncul di otakku. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang mendapat sedikit respon baik darinya.

_Aku harap ini akan menjadi permulaan yang baik._

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ketika ponselnya bordering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

_Himchan Seonsaengnim? Untuk apa menelponku malam-malam begini?_ Batin Youngjae.

#PIP

"Ada apa Himchan _Seonsaengnim_?", Youngjae menunjukkan nada malasnya, dia tidak peduli kini dia sedang berbicara dengan Wali kelasnya. Di benar-benar merasa terganggu

'Hehehe.. maaf mengganggu Youngjae~ah, _saem _hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, _arra_?' ujar Himchan disebrang sana.

"_ne, ne, ne_, hanya itu saja kan? Aku sudah mengantuk sekali _saem_?", rengek Youngjae.

'ahahaha.. _ne_, itu saja. Yasudah kau tidur sana'

#PIP

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Youngjae langsung memutus sambungan tersebut. Dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

_Aku benci melakukan ini._

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Review Please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : **Love At First Sight (chapter 3)

**Author : **Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Genre :** School Life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Main Cast :** Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae

**Rated :** T (14+)

**Couple : **DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo, HunHan (Boy X Boy)

**Warning :** TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR RADA, OOC, OOT, DAN KEKACAUAN LAINNYA *capslock bocor (?)* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan kini sedang berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dia benar-benar kaget setelah Taeyeon memberitahunya bahwa kepala sekolah MSB-HS itu menyuruhnya untuk segera menghadap. _Akh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan_? Batin Himchan. Kini dia sudah berada didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

#CEKLEK

Himchan membeku ditempat melihat pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampilkan sang kepala sekolah yang terlihat kaget saat kehadirannya.

"O, Himchan~ssi, aku menunggumu, kenapa tidak masuk?", sang kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama Bang Yongguk itu pun bertanya dengan heran.

"A-aku baru saja sampai, _Sajangnim_..", bohong Himchan.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk", Yongguk sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Himchan masuk.

"Silahkan duduk", Yongguk mempersilahkan Himchan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada didepan meja kerjanya.

"A-ada perlu apa anda memanggilku, _Sajangnim_?", Himchan bertanya dengan gugup.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang siswa yang bernama Jung Daehyun, adik dari Jung Taeyeon."

_Tentang Jung Daehyun? Kenapa tidak bicara dengan Taeyeon saja? Dia kan kakaknya?_ Batin Himchan.

"Taeyeon~ssi bilang kau punya rencana untuk mengendalikan kenakalan Jung Daehyun, aku sudah dengar detailnya dari Taeyeon, aku menyuruhmu kemari untuk mengetahui siapa yang kau perintahkan untuk melakukan semua ini", lanjut Yongguk.

"_Sajangnim_ pasti tau siapa dia, dia salah satu anggota OSIS, siswa kelas XI-1, Yoo Youngjae", jelas Himchan.

"Yoo Youngjae?!", Yongguk _shock_ saat mendengar nama itu.

"_N-ne sajangnim_, apa ada yang salah dengan Yoo Youngjae?", Himchan juga ikut-ikutan _shock_ saat melihat ekspresi Yongguk.

"Aa.. tidak, tidak ada yang salah", bohong Yongguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas informasinya", lanjut Yongguk.

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi _sajangnim_", Himchan berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat pada Yongguk.

"Emm.. tunggu dulu Himchan~ssi!", Yongguk memanggil Himchan yang sudah ingin membuka pintu.

"_N-ne_?"

"Boleh aku minta nomor telponmu?"

"_Ne_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sedang duduk sendirian dikantin. Tidak biasanya dia sendirian, biasanya dia bersama soibnya(?), Jung Daehyun.

"Hey, Oh Sehun, dimana Jung Daehyun?", seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat Himchan sedang menatapnya. _Kenapa Himchan seonsaengnim mencari Daehyun?_ Batin Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun jelek! Jawab aku!", Himchan berteriak karena Sehun tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ck! Tumben kau mencari Daehyun. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?", jawab Sehun acuh.

"Yak! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu!"

"Cih! Sudahlah, pergi sana", Sehun mengisyaratkan Himchan untuk pergi. Himchan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan emosinya seraya mengepalkan tangannya. _Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti ini?_ Batin Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? Katanya hari ini Jung Daehyun akan menembak seseorang?"

"Aaa.. aku sudah dengar, kau tau siapa yang di sukainya? Dia adalah Yoo Youngjae, anak kelas XI-1, aku tidak yakin dia akan menerima Daehyun"

Terlihat dua siswa yang sedang menggosip di koridor lantai 3. Luhan yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan dua siswa itu sedikit terkejut. _Apa? Daehyun menyukai Youngjae?_ Batin Luhan. Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Dia harus menemui Youngjae, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan menuju kelas XI-1. Dia terlihat sangat gugup. Semakin dekat dia kekelas XI-1, semakin terasa berat langkahnya.

"Huh, bagaimana bisa mereka tau tentang ini, pasti ada seseorang yang sudah membocorkannya. Tidak ada yang tau selain Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasiaku, walaupun bego(?) begitu, dia tetap setia kawan", gumam Daehyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Youngjae~ah.."

"O, Luhanie~, ada apa?", Youngjae sedang membaca buku dikelasnya dan tiba-tiba Luhan datang. Tapi dia melihat ada yang berbeda di ekspresi Luhan.

"Biasa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jung Daehyun?", Luhan menatap sinis pada Youngjae. Youngjae bingung apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Luhan tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kecuali jika dia sedang marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Bagaimana bisa Daehyun menyukaimu!?", Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak. Youngjae sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Lu-Luhanie~,"

"Aku kecewa padamu Youngjae~ah", setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih kebingungan. _Apa mungkin Luhan.._ Batin Youngjae.

"Yoo Youngjae! Cepat keluar!", Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar seseorang berteriak dari luar kelasnya. Dia kenal itu suara siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Daehyun's POV**

"Yoo Youngjae! Cepat keluar!", aku berteriak setelah aku sampai di depan kelasnya. Aku sempat melihat Luhan berlari keluar kelas. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kini semua siswa yang ada di koridor menatapku. Aku jadi semakin gugup. Aku tersenyum saat melihat seorang _namja_ manis keluar dari kelas XI-1. Yoo Youngjae.

"Daehyun? Ada apa?", tanyanya. Aku merasa jantungku semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Namun, aku berusaha melawan rasa gugup ku. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Saat aku sudah sampai dihadapannya, aku berlutut. Aku melihat dia sedikit kaget dan salah tingkah. Astaga.. menggemaskan sekali dia.

"Y-Yoo Youngjae,", aku sedikit tergagap. _Shit_! Memalukan!

"_I Love You_.."

#CUP

Aku meraih tangannya lalu mencium lembut tangan itu. Aku merasa hatiku bergemuruh saat aku menyentuh tangannya. Ini kah rasanya cinta? Aku berdiri namun aku masih menggengam tangannya. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku sedikit sedih saat merasakan dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku tau, dia pasti akan menolakku.

**Daehyun's POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun yakin Youngjae pasti akan menolaknya.

"Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya Youngjae~ah, aku tidak harus mendapat balasan darimu", Daehyun memberanikan diri menatap Youngjae.

_Tau diri juga dia, kalau bukan karena tugas sialan itu, aku pasti sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan menampar namja ini karena seenaknya mencium tanganku!_ Batih Youngjae.

Tapi mengingat tugas yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, Youngjae pun berusaha untuk melawan kata hatinya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?", Youngjae menatap Daehyun dalam. Daehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Youngjae mendekati Daehyun lalu memeluknya erat.

_Aku benci melakukan ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat adegan dihadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka ini akan tarjadi. Sahabatnya sendiri telah merebut orang yang disukainya. Dia menangis tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

Review Please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : **Love At First Sight (chapter 4)

**Author : **Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Genre :** School Life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Main Cast :** Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae (DaeJae)

**Rated :** T (14+)

**Couple : **DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo, HunHan (Boy X Boy)

**Warning :** TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR RADA, OOC, OOT, DAN KEKACAUAN LAINNYA *capslock bocor (?)* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

#CEKLEK

Taeyeon membuka pintu kamar Daehyun lalu masuk tanpa izin dari sang pemilik kamar, karena sang pemilik kamar tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Ini memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 pm. Tapi Taeyeon belum tidur.

Taeyeon berjalan mendekati Daehyun. Ditatapnya wajah damai Daehyun. Dia tau Daehyun hari ini sangat bahagia karena dia kini sudah resmi berpacaran dengan _namja_ yang sangat disukainya. Walaupun dia juga tau bahwa _namja_ itu sebenarnya tidak membalas perasaannya.

"_Noona_ tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu Daehyunie~, tapi _noona_ juga bahagia jika kau bahagia", Taeyeon berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun ia hendak menangis, entah menangis untuk apa dia juga tidak tau.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah dikota Seoul. Kesibukan yang tidak pernah berhenti selalu menghiasi kota yang indah ini.

Youngjae kini tengah sibuk menata penampilan hingga dia mendengar ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka pesan tersebut dan kemudian mendesah pelan saat mengatahui pesan tersebut ternyata dari 'pacarnya'.

_From : Jung Daehyun_

_Selamat pagi cantik.. mau berangkat sekolah bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu.. *smile*_

Youngjae tidak membalas pesan itu, karena dia tau apapun jawabannya Daehyun tetap akan menjemputnya. Dia pun dengan segera menata bukunya dan memasukkannya ke ranselnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang terselip dibukunya jatuh kelantai. Dia segera memungutnya. Ternyata sebuah foto. Foto dirinya yang dirangkul seorang _namja_ saat masih berseragam _Junior High School._

"Kau belum menepati janjimu padaku.. tapi aku yakin kau akan segera kembali dan menepati janjimu itu..", gumam Youngjae seraya memandang intens foto itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun terus menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Dia bahkan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Youngjae merasakan tangannya mulai gerah, tapi dia memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. Kini mereka tengah berjalan berdua menuju sekolah.

"Jung, kenapa kau tidak memakai dasi mu?", Youngjae membuka pembicaraan untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesalnya karena dari tadi Daehyun terus memandanginya.

"Aku memang sengaja meninggalkannya dirumah", jawab Daehyun seraya tersenyum manis kearah Youngjae.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka memakainya"

Youngjae mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Tapi kau harus memakainya Jung, karena itu peraturan sekolah"

"Itu akan membuatmu terlihat rapi, dan kau tau? Aku suka _namja_ yang rapi", lanjut Youngjae dan tersenyum tipis kearah Daehyun. Daehyun terdiam lalu kemudian dia membalas senyuman Youngjae.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku tidak akan lupa untuk memakai dasi ku", Daehyun tersenyum pada Youngjae, dan Youngjae juga membalas senyumannya. Namun senyum Youngjae memiliki arti lain.

_Baiklah.. satu masalah sudah selesai.._ Batin Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah tidak heran lagi melihat Daehyun terus tersenyum sumringah hari ini. Ini pasti karena dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Youngjae.

"Cih! Jangan terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu. Bisa-bisa orang-orang mengira kau sudah gila", cibir Sehun.

"Aku memang sudah gila. Gila karena Yoo Youngjae.", kini senyuman Daehyun terlihat semakin lebar.

"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat pertama kali mendengar bahwa Yoo Youngjae menerimamu. Sampai sekarang aku masih ragu bahwa dia benar-benar tulus menerimamu. Kau tidak curiga jika dia bermaksud lain dibalik semua ini?", Sehun menatap Daehyun dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?", Daehyun menatap sinis pada Sehun.

"Hahh.. lupakan saja..", Sehun tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, toh bagaimanapun dia menjelaskan maksud ucapannya pada sahabatnya itu, dia tetap tidak akan mengerti karena otaknya sudah tertutup oleh Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae sesekali mencuri pandang pada Luhan. Dari pagi Luhan tidak menyapanya. Dia tau Luhan sedang marah, tapi tidak pernah semarah ini, sampai-sampai Youngjae menyapa pun tidak dihiraukan. Youngjae hanya mendesah pelan mengingat bahwa ternyata Luhan menyukai Daehyun. Dia tau Luhan marah karena telah menganggap dirinya merebut Daehyun darinya_. Astaga.. kalau bukan karena tugas sialan ini aku tidak akan mau pacaran dengan tuan Jung itu.._ batin Youngjae.

Tapi Youngjae tau dia harus menjaga rahasia tentang ini, dari siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

#DRTT, DRTT

Youngjae merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. _Ck! Pasti Jung Daehyun!_ Batin Youngjae kesal. Ya, siapa lagi yang berani mengirim pesan padanya saat jam pelajaran kalau bukan Jung Daehyun?

Youngjae membuka pesan itu sembunyi-sembunyi.

_From : Jung Daehyun_

_Baby.. aku lapar.. temani aku ke kantin ne?*smile*_

_What?! Jung Daehyun, apa kau sudah gila? kau memintaku menemanimu kekantin saat aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran dikelas ku? Hell~no, aku belum pernah membolos, dan tidak akan pernah!_ Batin Youngjae emosi membaca pesan itu.

_To : Jung Daehyun_

_Daehyunie~, aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelasku, kau mungkin bisa pergi bersama Sehun saja, maaf ne?*puppyeyes*_

Youngjae melirik kearah Son _Seonsaengnim_, lalu ke arah Luhan. Apa? Luhan sedang menatapnya. Youngjae pun tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Tanpa membalas senyuman dari Youngjae, Luhan kembali membalikkan wajahnya dari Youngjae. Youngjae hanya mendengus kesal. Bukan kesal pada Luhan, _Ck! Ini semua gara-gara tugas sialan itu! Sahabatku sendiri jadi membenciku.._

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun sedikit kecewa setelah membaca pesan singkat dari _namjachingu_ nya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya pergi kekantin bersama Youngjae dan fokus pada pelajaran.

"Sudah kubilang Youngjae itu tidak tulus, Jung..", Sehun tiba-tiba berucap tanpa memandang Daehyun.

"Tidak.. dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran dikelasnya, aku mengerti..", Daehyun mengelak perkataan Sehun walaupun entah kenapa sebenarnya dia merasa perkataan Sehun itu sangat mengena.

"Jadi _seme_ itu jangan terlalu mudah dibohongi oleh pesona seorang _uke_, Jung. Cobalah selidiki, siapa tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu", Sehun berucap masih tanpa memandang Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya diam saja kali ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa ucapan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan dimejanya dikejutkan oleh bunyi ponselnya sendiri.

_Im Jae Bum?_

Dia pun dengan segera menekan _pad_ hijau dilayar ponselnya.

'_Hyung_! Kau tidak menjemputku eoh?', Jaebum yang ada disebrang sana setengah berteriak dan itu membuat Yongguk mendelik kesal kearah ponselnya.

"Sopanlah sedikit bocah! Aku sedang sibuk sekali, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Himchan untuk menjemputmu."

'Aaa.. Himchan _seonsaengnim_ ya.. ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah jadian dengan Himchan _seonsaengnim, hyung_?', Jaebum mencoba untuk menggoda Yongguk.

"Berisik! Yasudah! Kututup dulu, aku sibuk!", Yongguk menghindar namun dia sempat mendengar kikikan geli dari Jaebum. _Dasar bocah!_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan sudah sampai dibandara. Dia pun segera menyusuri bandara itu untuk menemukan Jaebum. Ya, tadi dia ditugaskan Yongguk untuk menjemput adik sepupunya itu yang baru pulang dari Amerika.

_Aa! Itu dia!_

Himchan segera menghampiri Jaebum. Walaupun sudah tidak bertemu selama empat tahun, tapi Himchan masih bisa mengenali wajah adik sepupu dari _namja_ tercintanya, Yongguk.

"Yak! Himchan _hyung_! Kenapa lama sekali?", cerocos Jaebum saat kini dia sudh berhadapan dengan Himchan yang hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

"Kau kira jarak yang harus kutempuh itu dekat eoh? Pulang dari Amerika bukannya jadi pintar malah tambah bego!", ujar Himchan ketus.

"Hah.. yasudahlah.. berdebat denganmu tidak akan selesai seharian _hyung,_ cepat antar aku ke apartemenku, aku ingin istirahat", Jaebum berlalu mendahului Himchan.

Himchan hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan namja itu. Dia pun segera menyusul Jaebum dan mengimbangi langkah Jaebum.

"Ohya, _hyung_, bagaimana keadaan Youngjae?", Jaebum mulai membuka pembicaraan.

_Youngjae? Akh! Ini akan jadi masalah besar! Aku berharap anak ini sudah lupa dengan Youngjae, ternyata tidak.._ Batin Himchan resah.

"Y-youngjae? Dia baik-baik saja..", jawab Himchan dengan gugup.

"Emm.. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kau tidak ajak dia untuk ikut menjemputku, _hyung_?", Jaebum kembali bertanya dan pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Himchan bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa.

"E, tadi dia sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut", bohong Himchan.

Jaebum yang mendengar jawaban Himchan hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae terlihat sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ya, malam ini dia akan berkencan dengan Daehyun. Sebenarnya dia malas sekali keluar malam, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Tiba-tiba Youngjae mendengar ponselnya bordering. _Pasti Jung Daehyun_, Batin Youngjae.

Youngjae mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat bukan Daehyun yang menelponnya.

_Nomor tidak dikenal? Siapa?_ Batin Youngjae heran.

#PIP

"_Yeoboseo_?"

'Youngjae~ah.. ini aku, Im Jaebum"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam di kafe, Daehyun mengajak Youngjae untuk jalan-jalan ketaman dekat rumah Daehyun. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang duduk dirumput yang dingin ditaman yang sangat sepi.

"Youngjae~ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu", Daehyun terlihat merogoh saku jaketnya.

Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, dia pun meraih tangan Youngjae. Dengan hati-hati dia memasangkan sebuah cincin kejari manis Youngjae. Sangat pas. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga memakainya", Daehyun memperlihatkan jari manisnya.

"Kau suka?", lanjut Daehyun.

"Hm, ini bagus", jawab Youngjae seraya mengamati cincin dijari manisnya dengan seksama, ternyata ada ukiran nama Daehyun.

"Apa milik mu juga ada ukiran namanya?", tanya Youngjae.

"Tentu saja"

#Tes

"Eh? Hujan?", Daehyun yang merasakan ada yang menetes ditangannya segera menatap kelangit. Mendung. Kini rintik hujan itu berubah menjadi hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae kini ada di rumah Daehyun. Hujan masih sangat lebat jadi dia tidak bisa pulang.

"Youngjae~ah, mandilah dengan air hangat, _noona_ sudah menyiapkannya untukmu", Taeyeon menghampiri Youngjae dan menyodorkan sebuah handuk kearahnya.

"Terimakasih _noona_", Youngjae menyambut handuk itu dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Taeyeon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearah Youngjae.

Setelah Youngjae sudah masuk kekamar mandi, Taeyeon melihat Daehyun baru turun dari kamarnya, dia terlihat celingukan.

"Mencari Youngjae?"

"_Ne_, dimana dia _noona_?"

"Dia sedang mandi", jawab Taeyeon singkat.

"Nanti pinjamkan dia baju mu Daehyunie~, bajunya basah", lanjut Taeyeon.

"Ah, ne, aku ambilkan dulu"

Daehyun pun kembali naik keatas untuk mengambilkan baju untuk Youngjae.

Daehyun turun dengan membawa kaos lengan pendek berwarna kuning dan celana selutut berwarna abu-abu.

#CEKLEK

Youngjae membulatkan matanya saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Daehyun berjalan kearahnya. Daehyun pun sedikit _shock_ saat melihat Youngjae. Bagaimana tidak? Youngjae hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Namun dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"I-ini aku pinjamkan baju untuk mu, maaf kalau kebesaran"

"Terimakasih, aku akan memakainya", Youngjae menyambut baju itu dengan cepat dan kembali masuk kekamar mandi.

Daehyun masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Pikiran kotornya mulai bekerja. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menepisnya.

_Hah.. kau pasti sudah gila Jung Daehyun!_ Batinnya seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat, ini juga sudah terlalu malam, sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat, menginap saja Youngie~", Taeyeon menatap Youngjae berharap namja manis itu mau menginap.

"Lagipula besok kan hari minggu, besok pagi Daehyun mengantar pulang, ya kan Daehyunie~?", lanjut Taeyeon,

"Ne", jawab Daehyun singkat.

"Emm.. baiklah, maaf kalau merepotkan _noona_,", Youngjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap saja.

"Aah.. tidak, tidak apa-apa, kami justru senang, ya kan Daehyunie?"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya menatap kesal pada Daehyun. _Cih! Mencari kesempatan.. _Batin Youngjae.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ini sudah malam kalian pergi tidur sana, _noona_ juga mau tidur", setelah mengatakan itu Taeyeon pun segera melesat meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi aku tidur sekamar dengan mu?", Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang kini terlihat bingung. Mereka kini sudah ada di kamar Daehyun.

"Kau tidur saja di tempat tidurku, aku tidur di sofa", jawab Daehyun seraya menunjuk sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari _single bed_ miliknya.

"Emm, baiklah", Youngjae pun segera naik ke tempat tidur Daehyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya, dia sudah sangat mengantuk rupanya. Sedangkan Daehyun masih diam ditempat, dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Youngjae. _Aku beruntung sekali punya kekasih semanis dia.._ Batin Daehyun.

"Dae, kau tidak tidur?", tanya Youngjae.

"A-ah, _n-ne_", jawab Daehyun terbata. Dia pun berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut lalu dia bersiap juga untuk tidur.

"Youngjae~ah,"

"_ne_?"

"Selamat tidur, _Saranghaeyeo_.."

Youngjae tidak membalas ucapan Daehyun, dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak lama setelah itu Youngjae sudah benar-benar terbang ke alam mimpi. Namun, Daehyun ternyata masih terjaga.

"Youngjae~ah, kau sudah tidur?", tidak ada jawaban, Daehyun pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Youngjae. Dia berlutut disamping _single bed_ nya yang kini tengah ditiduri oleh seorang malaikat. Dia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah manis Youngjae sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. _I go crazy because of you, Yoo Youngjae.._ Batinnya. Ehtah setan apa yang kini tengah merasukinya dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae yang tertidur lelap, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan..

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas. Penumpang taksi yang ternyata adalah Youngjae dan Daehyun itu pun segera turun dari taksi itu. Mereka pun segera masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu yang ternyata adalah rumah Youngjae. Namun..

"Youngjae?", seorang namja yang tidak asing oleh Youngjae berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dna menatap terkejut pada Youngjae.

"J-jaebum?", Youngjae lebih terlihat terkejut dari namja yang ternyata Jaebum itu.

"Siapa dia Youngjae~ah?", tanya Daehyun dengan nada yang dingin.

Youngjae membeku. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Review Please~~


End file.
